


Marker Pens

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Phil, pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Little Smutty Thing I Wrote Once</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marker Pens

**Author's Note:**

> (My first smut so yeahhhh)

The pen was cold on Dan’s stomach as Phil doodled and caressed his body. Dan giggled slightly, making his stomach shake and Phils doodle with it.

“Dan! You ruined it!”, Phil exclaimed, looking up at the younger boy. Dan swiftly grabbed the pen from Phil’s hand and, with a cheeky smile, dotted his face.

They were both lying on the bed, it being a lazy Friday. Phil had grabbed the marker pen from Dan’s desk and had absentmindedly started drawing on his boyfriend. He wasn’t really one for drawing, but he enjoyed making patterns and lines. Until Dan had stolen the pen of course.

Already plotting revenge in his head, Phil rolled over and was situated on top of Dan, hands either side of his head. Dan looked up rather innocently. It was clear this was what he’d been aiming for Biting his lip sultrily, Phil twisted the pen out of Dan’s hands.

“You marked my face, Dan”, Phil remarked, in the most serious voice he could muster.

“Watcha gonna do about it?”, retorted Dan. God, Phil thought, he’s such a tease.

Lowering himself down so that his teeth just grazed Dan’s left ear, he whispered:

“I’m going to mark you back”.

And then slowly, very slowly, Phil brought himself down and licked the curve of the younger man’s ear. Dan’s breath caught at the slight sensation, as Phil continued, sucking his ear, then gently moving down to his neck, where the sucking became more violent, and red blotches began to trail on the skin where Phil’s mouth had been.

Dan shivered, wanting more contact, but Phil pushed him down gently and then their lips met roughly.

Dan whimpered as Phil pulled away, following the black pen markings on Dan’s chest, Phil lowered himself down so that his lips were tracing the skin on the other man’s navel, then suddenly squeezed Dan’s crotch.

Dan made a noise between a yelp and a moan, and then Phil was wrapping his hands around oversensitized cock, creating a spark of desire. Phil chuckled cheekily, then licked a large stripe of Dan’s stomach before attacking his mouth with vigour. Suddenly the clothes seemed so obtrusive, so out of place. Dans need of friction on his cock was agonising, and Phils too, also painfully hard but he was better at hiding it, meant that the clothes had to be off, now. As soon as they could struggle out of their clothes, Dan launched himself at Phil again.

“Eager, huh”, mumbled Phil through his short breaths and Dan’s ferocious lips.

**  
**Falling, once again, onto the bed, Phil grabbed the other mans cock, earning a sharp, breathless cry from Dan. He pinned him to the bed, and grabbed both of their members,thrusting them together at fast pace. He looked down at Dan, looking intently into his eyes, his mouth slightly open with the wordless little cries of ecstasy tumbling out. Phil mashed their lips together, never stopping the movement of his hand on their cocks. He soon felt himself grow out of control, the wild need overcoming every part of his being. Then, with one final stroke, his orgasm ripped through his body, washing over his senses. He moaned loudly as his release spattered over his hand and Dan’s cock. Dan’s own loud whimpers told him that he had reached his point too, and he slowed his hand, slowly shaking them through the orgasm. He flopped down next to Dan, sticky but satisfied, and took a long breath, before snuggling up to him.


End file.
